


Ice is Effective Against Grass

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex for Favors, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Erika really, really wants to be in the Elite Four...but if she wants to prove herself, she has to impress Lorelei!Ain't gonna be easy. It'll be an uphill battle to beat her type weakness to the ultimate ice queen!





	Ice is Effective Against Grass

Ice is Effective Against Grass  
Erika & Lorelei

“You want to be in the Elite Four, don’t you?” Lorelei’s smirk was almost insufferably smug, enhanced by the way she pinched the edge of her glasses and gently adjusted them. Her gaze was sharp past the lenses, penetrating in a way that made Erika squirm within the confines of her kimono. A kimono that felt far tighter than Erika ever remembered it gripping to her slender figure. As Lorelei continued the veteran trainer slowly lifted one of her legs to cross over the other’s knee, ensuring that Erika was given the proper time to appreciate the smooth, toned figure of them as they led down to her heels. “We could certainly use someone now that Agatha is retiring, but what makes you think a Grass trainer would round things out?”

“W-Well, Lorelei--I mean ma’am,” Erika swallowed nervously and fidgeted, folding her hands at her lap and squirming in her seat. “A lot of Agatha’s Pokemon had a dual typing in Poison, and I certainly think that my team would make for a fine replacement without being too jarring to young Kanto traine--” Erika was silenced as Lorelei lifted a hand and narrowed her gaze a little further, once more studying the young woman with an uncomfortable focus. Her smile was icy and stern just as many trainers had come to know when bested by her Lapras - the look of a woman that was endlessly confident and assured of her control of the situation. When Lorelei finally spoke again she did so as her legs unfolded, and spreading just enough that Erika couldn’t help letting her eyes draw to where the skirt had lifted to reveal an exposed, bare, mature slit.

“You’ve convinced me already, Erika.” Lorelei responded simply, and lifted her brow from behind the frame of her glasses. “Now, you simply have to show me how much you want the job.”

Moments later, Erika’s kimono was discarded and the Grass trainer was left naked and exposed on the floor of Lorelei’s office. Her slender frame was shivering not just from the natural chill that the Ice master kept to her room, but the sheer excitement and light embarrassment that continued to quiver through her. This was hardly how she expected her interview with Lorelei to go, and yet...she didn’t mind it as much as she would’ve guessed as her head was ushered between a pair of soft, creamy thighs. She was as nervous as she had ever been, but this time she couldn’t rely on her Pokemon. It was all up to her, and the moistened lips she brought against Lorelei’s hood.

“Mmm...you’re doing lovely so far, Erika.” Lorelei spoke after the first few seconds, sighing contently as Erika tended to her nethers. As the gentle licking and teasing from the naked young woman on the floor continued, Lorelei stretched one long leg forward to hook it around Erika’s shoulder. Hanging it there casually, she threaded her fingers through the other girl’s hair, playfully teasing and tossling it while rocking her hips from side to side. “You understand that if we offer you this spot, you’ll need to meet me for frequent training sessions like this. I trust you don’t find that disagreeable.”

“Uh, n-no, ma’am!” Erika lifted her head from the other woman’s nethers, her lips already coated with a thin, excited glaze. Her breath was ushered to the edge of Lorelei’s skirt still hitched around her waist, and travelled down just far enough to tease the tiny patch of red hair above where she had been working. When Erika swallowed she could feel a mouthful of the older woman’s flavor sweep down her throat, and her blush intensified as she continued her vow. “I’ll be here every day to practice! I’ll do anything to show I’ve got what it takes to be a member!”

“That’s good to hear, dear.” Lorelei purred, and nudged Erika’s head back into place, feeding her slit to the Grass trainer anew. Soon her other leg hooked across the girl’s other shoulder, and with her ankles linked behind her back kept her perfectly trapped against her - between those smooth, strong thighs, the only spot of true warmth in her entire office. “I look forward to training you.”

The Elite Four would have its newest member, and Lorelei would have a whole new pet. And Erika, her young mouth still at work on the Ice trainer’s folds, couldn’t have been happier for the opportunity.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
